


Let's break the rules

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff want to see a new weapon that Coulson has brought to the Triskelion. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Let's break the rules

Let's break the rules!

"We should not be here," she whispers: "Coulson will beat up our asses." "Since when do you care?" he replies sliding further trough the vents. She has to say, she is a little impressed. Clint knows the vents that wire trough the Triskelion like the back of his hand. Soon they are at the secret weapon chamber. Or above it to be exact. He takes out a grid. "Alright. Here we are. You ready?" he asks. She hesitates. "You want to see the new mofo-gun or no?" Clint teases. She sighs: "I do. Okay. Let's break the rules!"

They jump out of the vents and wander along the shelfs filled with small and really big rifles, pistols, grenades and tasers. She rubs her hands "Good lord! This is heaven!" Clint smiles: "I know, right." She stands in front of a bazooka. "Boooom!" she grins. "Why would Coulson not let us be here?" "Because he is scared that you would blow everything up trying one gun out." "That counts for you. I am a little bit more responsible!" They laugh. "Oh look! There she is!" 

Said new weapon is under seal behind glass. And the two assassins press their noses to the glass just like little children, stars in their eyes. "She is wonderful!" Natasha adores. "Yeah, look at all the fine details. I wonder what Coulson names her." "Lucy. I name her Lucy, Agent Barton." "Aw…!" Both turn round looking at her mildly amused supervisor. "I knew you would come. And I knew how you would. Although it should not be possible." "We can do everything. Even the impossible," Natasha smiles. "And that is why you are my best agents. For whatever that means." "Coulson?" "What?" "May I fire your new weapon pleeeeeeaaaaseee?", the red headed spy asks with puppy eyes.


End file.
